


You Strike to Incinerate

by royalreddeath



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Death, Haunting, Murder, Other, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Heather Chandler was one bitch who deserved to die. Sadly, it's hard to keep her entirely down, especially now that the killings have stopped.





	You Strike to Incinerate

Nothing had really been able to set in for her yet, it wasn’t as if it was really easy to comprehend just how terrible a situation was until it was entirely in the past to look at. Veronica stared at bruised and cut up hands as she sat in her room, allowing herself to be alone for the first time since she’d stopped her ex from blowing up her school. Sometimes she wondered if it was really worth it. If anything in her school could ever change now that JD had blown himself up in front of her the way he did.

She played with the idea that the school might be better off without the first three who died and better off without JD killing everyone but was it really all the right way to go? She had no idea. 

“Color me impressed, girl.”

Instant recognition followed by confusion as to how she could possibly recognize a voice she didn’t know. Looking up from her hands to try to locate the source of the voice, the source of the phrase she knew all too well, she saw her. Immaculate and showing no signs of death, Heather Chandler stood before her with a terrible, terrible grin on her face. Her voice didn’t sound right, though. 

“Heather, you’re dead.” Veronica couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She didn’t believe her own mind, knowing that something had to be giving somewhere in her head to have her seeing the ghost of the friend she’d murdered with a voice so wrong.

“Heather, you’re dead,” the voice that didn’t fit the ghost echoed back. She could hear it now, why she felt the voice was wrong. It wasn’t just Heather’s voice she was hearing, it was a duet of voices speaking as one. “Is that really all you think of me? As some dead girl? Someone stained with your loserness?”

Suddenly, two manicured hands held Veronica’s face and Heather was sitting directly next to her. Uncomfortable with the touch, Veronica recoiled only to have her face pulled close to Heather’s. There was something unnatural about the way she looked, something that wasn’t right. Veronica got lost looking at Heather, trying to figure out what she was seeing and how she was seeing it. She’d killed her. Why was she there? Questioned echoed in Veronica’s mind but she couldn’t seem to grasp at any answers to them… or any words that could allow them to be answered by the apparition holding her face.

“Now that you’re dead, what are you going to do with your life?” The question snapped Veronica back to what felt like reality, feeling nails digging into her cheeks. It didn’t last long as she again floated away, refusing to accept what reality was facing her. She’d killed the bitch, there was no return for her. Even if it had been accidental, accidents like that were still permanent. Right?

“Life sucks, isn’t that right, Veronica? Why don’t you join your boyfriend and those other idiots in hell, where you and I both belong?” The quips didn’t reach ears that were really listening anymore, but the girl continued to speak. It was as if she was amused by her own voice. “Funerals just got so weak after mine. How many people attended his? You didn’t even go, did you? Pity. He was a total psycho but you lost your life for him. You’d think you’d want to at least gloat a bit while your soul was freezing with the knowledge of how your fellow teenagers could be so cruel. It might warm you up a bit, you bitch.”

Each sentence had a slightly different inflection, as if the voices that were being layered together were switching off with each other. One moment, the girl with nails now digging into her face would sound slightly more like herself, the next she’d sound more like JD. It might’ve been terrifying had Veronica not lost all faith in what she was seeing. Nothing was real. Not even the sharp pain and warm feeling sliding down her face could convince her anything was happening.

Heather’s hands moved away, blood staining her fingertips. She brought one finger to her lips and licked the blood off as her form changed into something far more monstrous and grotesque. Veronica’s eyes were blank, simply staring at what was happening. The girl she’d thought of as a friend seemed to change forms, becoming some kind of terrible creature before her eyes as her nails seemed to melt and twist into claws and her skin sank into her bones. One terrifyingly clawed hand moved to hold Veronica’s chin as the other moved to hold the top of her head. “Live by the sword…”

**Author's Note:**

> Demon Queen AU I came up with while driving home one night from work. Finally got my act together and wrote it out because I hit 666 followers on my personal tumblr. It's super short and probably subpar to my usual writing because it's almost 5am while I'm posting this but, hey! It was fun to write. Might end up rewriting it someday if I really don't like this in the morning but, eh. I really hope you guys like it, though, because I really love this idea I had and had so much fun writing it.
> 
> http://freezerbrain.tumblr.com/post/162809064335/i-thought-of-a-fun-au-while-driving-home-from


End file.
